


Cherry Jellybeans and Tea Party Gays

by crud



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Internet Friends AU, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Video Chat, don't @ me im soft, remy's only there for two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crud/pseuds/crud
Summary: Roman and Virgil just want to see each other.





	Cherry Jellybeans and Tea Party Gays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoAndTheNineGalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/gifts).



> yes this is based on real life and yes if youre from the smg server you been knew ab this
> 
> also im emo but in Love™

**galaxyvirgil:** hey! how are you, darling?

 

 **romaine lettuce:** !!! hi lovey!

 **romaine lettuce:** good! how are you??

 

 **galaxyvirgil:** good haha

 **galaxyvirgil:** you’re an hour ahead, right?

 

 **romaine lettuce:** yeah,,,, unfortunately

 **romaine lettuce:** we live, like,,,,,, 13 hrs apart??

 

 **galaxyvirgil:** hhh _we don’t talk about that_

 **galaxyvirgil:** i cant wait until we can meet irl

 **galaxyvirgil:**   ~~i’ve been imagining it for months~~

 

 **romaine lettuce:**   ~~same oof~~

 **romaine lettuce:** i wish i had an iphone so we could facetime, but, alas, its a _samsung_

 

 **galaxyvirgil:** ,,

 **galaxyvirgil:** doesn’t discord have a video chat feature??

 

 **romaine lettuce:** does it??

 **romaine lettuce:** o _of_ it does

 

 **galaxyvirgil** started a call.

 

When Roman joined the call, he couldn’t even bring himself to say hello to his boyfriend. On the screen of his phone was the absolute cutest boy he’d ever seen, and god dammit he’s seen pictures of his boyfriend before, but this just left him speechless. At least Virgil didn’t seem to be faring much better, staring blankly at Roman’s face for a few bright red seconds, and wow, Roman, colors again?

 

And, yeah, maybe Roman beamed at his phone silently for a few moments, probably creeping Virgil out, but who could blame him? The softest jellybean was sitting right there, and it took everything Roman had not to squeak or burst into tears. Especially when they started waving at each other awkwardly, both beaming and blushing, and that took up the first ten minutes of their call.

 

Also, yeah, Roman definitely wanted to wrap Virgil in a blanket, kiss his forehead, and protect him from everything and anything. Again, who could blame him? Both of them had lost the majority of their bravado, and Roman found himself falling back on some old awkward habits he hadn’t touched since the beginning of eighth grade. Still, something about it was so pure and happy, blissful in a way he hadn’t felt in ages, and Roman knew his heart would burst.

 

Then Virgil squeaked out a small “Hey!” and Roman knew he was falling in a hole he never wanted to escape from. Silently cursing himself from three months ago, the one who kept denying his own feelings, Roman gave his own greeting, even quieter than Virgil’s and flushed. Amongst all the jokes, pick-up lines, and familiar banter, Roman almost managed to forget the true distance between them.

 

It wasn’t until an hour later that Roman had a realization. He was lying on his side, and he’d been giggling at a joke Virgil made. Virgil had started explaining another story, and Roman just… stopped. He stopped and stared at Virgil, at his eyes, his hair, his hoodie, and realized: god damnit, he was _in love_.

 

And then, because he was an idiot, said: “You have a really cute nose.” The flustered look on Virgil’s face was entirely worth the compliment war (that Roman lost, but Virgil cheated– “You have a cute everything” –How do you one-up that?) that followed, though. It was also very much so worth the intense urge to give Virgil a peck on the forehead. Which he voiced, because he was an idiot.

 

About an hour and a half later they hung up, and Roman couldn’t wipe a smile off his face.

 

 **galaxyvirgil:** hey if you're asleep i hope you sleep well, gn darling <33

 

 **romaine lettuce:** nope i am not

 **romaine lettuce:** i probably should be tho :(((

 **romaine lettuce:** gn jellybean!! <333

 

 **galaxyvirgil** : gn baby! <333

 

Roman slept better that night than he had in weeks, and while he didn’t want to romanticize (Ha!) mental health... How many explanations could there really be?

  


 

 **romaine lettuce:** remy feel free to call me Fool but im in love with my internet friend help he’s so far away also we’re dating

 

 **sleep? more like weeb:** _sweETIE_

 **sleep? more like weeb:** _sigh_  grab a pillow and scream into it

 

 **romaine lettuce:** thanks b

**Author's Note:**

> im soft dont @ me
> 
> unless its over how short this is bc hoNESTLY ooF


End file.
